Boots and Wings
by Glambertxxx
Summary: KRADAM,Remember seeing Kris in those boots and wings in the Elle Photoshoot. Well lets just say Kris and Adam have a little fun with them.


"Wait, stay here," Kris whispered into Adam's ear.

They were at the Elle photo shoot, it was time for lunch. Everyone, the photographers, the makeup artists, even Allison filtered out of the room for lunch break. Everyone that is except for Kris and Adam.

Once the door was shut and both men were the only people left in the room Kris marched forward to lock and bolt the door of the studio before turning around and sauntering toward Adam with a sexy-face like you would never believe. His mouth slightly opened, his lips pouted, his eyeliner smeared eyes narrowed in a look of want, need, of lust. Large black angel wings fanned out from his shoulders and his almost too tight black pants clung to his small muscular thighs. The silver Adam styled platform boots Kris wore made him over than nine inches taller so now the glam rocker was the shorter one.

Adam groaned at the sight of the man who he secretly pleasured himself to almost every night stalk toward him in his own style of clothes. There was no way that this was real, Kris just looked too fucking good. A line from a song Adam had recorded a few days ago in the studio popped into his head.

'There he goes, my baby walks so slow, sexual tic-tac-toe.'

When Kris had finally reached Adam he leaned down slightly and kissed his lips gently.

"You like seeing me in these clothes don't you," Kris teased as he leaned back from the kiss and began running his hands over his own chest. Biting down on his lip looking up at Adam with an 'I know I'm hot like this whatcha gunna do bout it' face.

"You look so fucking good," Adam admited looking Kris up and down.

"Mmm," Kris moaned.

The younger man reached down and with one hand grabbed at Adam's obvious erection through his pants causing the true glam rocker to whimper under his touch.

"You want to fuck me while I wear these boots and wings baby," Kris questioned making it a point to pout his lips out farther.

Kris never acted like this, Adam's guess was that the new clothes and new look gave the younger man a sexual cockiness. Not that Adam was complaining.

"I'd......I'd love to," Adam's eyes widened disbelieving.

Kris bit his lip as he turned around to face away from Adam. He looked over his shoulder at the older man and licked his lips before walking away.

"Wh-where are you going," Adam quizzed, a hint of worry in his voice.

"Stay," Kris commanded in a slow sultry voice, "good boy."

Adam stood there the growing erection aching to be released. He loved how bossy Kris was being, it was such a turn on to know that it wasn't him this time. There was something so hot about being told to do something, not asked, and he couldn't wait for more.

* * *

Two-minutes later Kris finally emerged from his hiding place. Adam's jaw dropped opened as he took in the full sight of Kris fucking Allen. He was still sporting the large black angel wings and the silver platform boots, but that was all.

Not being able to control himself Adam groaned out loud. The light of the camera tent bulbs outlined Kris' firm abs and made his thighs look as if they were glowing. His manhood half hard and slightly leaking was yearning to be touched. Adam had lost all ability to speak, blink or even close his mouth from the utter shock of how fucking sexy he looked.

A wave of a smirk ran across Kris' face for half a second but quickly regained composure of keeping the look of the sexual deviant. He was enjoying his new role of the boss and did not want to break character, the look on Adam's face was priceless.

"I thought by now you would have all your clothes off," Kris whispered into Adam's ear. Adam didn't even remember Kris walking toward him or how close he had gotten until he felt the younger man's breath on his ear as he said the words.

"You told me to stay," Adam answered.

Kris glanced down at the large bulge in Adam's pants straining to be let loose, reached out and gently ran the tip of his finger across the outlined length. Adam shivered.

"Let this out, I want to suck it," Kris sighed.

You would think his pants were on fire how quickly Adam released himself from them, tossing them across the room. Exhaling at how good it felt to have his cock out and no longer constricted.

Kris pressed his chest up against Adam's, their eyes at exact eye level (all because of the boots). Keeping their eyes locked on one another Kris reached down and circled his palm around Adam's slightly wet length and began to pump it lightly.

Adam closed his eyes and allowed a small whimper to escape his lips.

"Do you like that," Kris teased, kissing up and down Adam's neck.

Adam sucked in a sharp intake of breath.

"Hmm," Kris half questioned half hummed.

Adam twitched underneath Kris' touch.

Kris slides his chest down Adam's until he is on his knees, his hot breath radiating from his mouth onto the head of the older man's cock. He ran a finger slowly up the underside lifting up Adam's length so that the tip was close enough to lick. Kris' tongue slowly protruded out from between his insanely big soft lips to begin to flick Adam's slit.

Adam threw his head back and begin panting, his eyes now wide staring up at the ceiling, his hand on reflex shot to grab at the back of Kris' head, his fingers combed through his soft brown spiky hair.

Kris, as if he were a pro, took Adam into his mouth fully. Licking the head from the inside of his hollowed cheeks while gazing up at Adam innocently with half-lidded chocolate colored eyes.

Adam was afraid to glance down to survey the work the dirty little angel was preforming on him, either scared that if he looked down Kris would disappear or that he wouldn't be able to hold his orgasm any longer.

Kris lifted his mouth off of Adam's cock swiftly.

"I want you to look at me," Kris commanded.

"Kris, please" Adam panted.

Kris grabbed Adam's length and tugged hard, not enough to hurt the other man but to get the glam rocker to be snapped back to reality and look down. Now Kris was happy, he wanted to feel slutty and to do that he had to have Adam staring down at him, giving him that 'yeah you like that don't you' glare.

With this Kris wrapped his swollen red lips around Adam's cock head again lapping his tongue around the slit gathering up the precome, he gazed up at the older man then took him deeper.

Adam was shaking, he was waiting for his legs to give out, there was no way this was happening right now. Adam kept trying to keep him eyes locked on Kris but the sight was too hot, his wet cock sliding in and out of the cute little southern boy gone bad's mouth, between those big tight lips, fuck. Damn those angel wings protruding from his shoulders, he should have been wearing devil horns instead. Adam looked away sharply, he didn't want to come yet, he wanted, no he needed to last longer.

Adam reached down to the base of his length and slowly lifted it out of Kris' mouth earning a whine from the winged angel. He softly ran the precome covered tip across Kris' half closed lips as the younger man stared up at him a dirty twinkle in his beautiful brown eyes.

Kris' tongue protruded dipping into the pool of precome on the tip of Adam's cock and pulling it back inside his mouth to enjoy the taste, he closed his eyes and ran the tip of his tongue across the top of his mouth. He closed his eyes and moaned knowing just how slutty he looked and how much Adam was loving this.

"Fuck Kris," Adam groaned.

The winged and booted angel got up off his knees and was once again eye level with Adam.

"Do you want to know how you taste?" Kris asked seductively.

Adam barely nodded before Kris plunged his precome covered tongue into Adam's warm mouth. Kris' little hands groping at the back of Adam's neck and tugging at the glam rockers hair. Adam moaned at his own taste mixed with Kris' talented tongue. The make-out was hot, slow and wet. Neither men remembered where they were, their heads spinning with euphoria from the steamy kiss. Kris reached down while the tip of his tongue ran across Adam's lower lip wrapping his smaller hand around Adam's abandoned length. The winged angel leaned back from the kiss just enough to look into Adam's eyes.

"I want this deep deep inside of me, I want you fuck me like a little slut," Kris whispered, his breath hot on Adam's tingling lips.

Adam's cock was throbbing in Kris' grasp, he could not believe this was really happening, this was surreal. Adam shut his eyes tight trying to make himself believe that this was real. Yes Adam, Kris Allen really is in big black angel wings and KISS styled silver platform boots naked, his hand is really on your cock and it's true, Kris Allen is really begging you to fuck him like a slut. By the time Adam had the courage to open his eyes again Kris wasn't there, frantically he turned around and saw the back view of Kris walking toward the big sofa in the corner, his ass looked so cute naked, the boots up to his knees. Adding the black wings he really did look like an angel that had fallen from heaven. Adam slowly made his way over to where Kris was standing, he was about fifteen feet away from the gorgeous creature when Kris grabbed the arm of the sofa and angrily pulled it away from the wall and turned it around so that the back of the sofa was facing him. Adam was amazed that such a small man as Kris could have the strength to turn the huge sofa by himself, he ruled that sex increases adrenaline which had given Kris the power. But all this logical thinking was thrown out the window when the winged booted man bent over the couch fully exposing his tight awaiting hole, all for Adam.

"Come here Adam," Kris moaned his head over his shoulder staring back at the dumbstruck glamrocker biting his lip seductively. When Adam didn't move the younger man then stuck his finger in his mouth and began to suck, wetting it up, then reaching behind himself he spread himself wide and began rubbing his spit slick finger on his hole. "I'm ready for you," Kris teased as he continued to rub himself.

Adam's heart was beating so fast it felt like it was about to pop out of his chest. He slowly walked toward Kris and placed his hands on the hot heat of Kris' hips while Kris continued to prep himself for what was coming.

"Finger me Adam, hard," Kris demanded.

Adam felt like he was in a daze. He forced his right hand from Kris' thigh and saw that he had left tiny nail marks in the winged angel's skin. Then Kris stopped rubbing himself and pulled both together holding his own hand tightly, his head down waiting for penetration.

Adam placed his index finger at the top of Kris' crack and slowly dragged it downward through Kris' spit surrounding his hole. He continued Kris' job of rubbing counterclockwise directly on his aching hole, he bit his lip and slowly entered Kris' tight muscle with his digit.

"Mmm, yeah," Kris moaned, his voice sounded strained but it sounded as if he was enjoying it.

Adam's finger began sliding in and out of Kris, the winged angel's hips began circling. Adam experimented by stopping the movement of his finger and by the way Kris was moving his hips he was basically fingering himself using Adam. Adam groaned at the sight and the sensation, Kris was so tight, the way his muscle squeezed around his digit, he could not wait until he had that feeling around his cock.

"I'm ready Adam, I want that cock now," Kris moaned turning over his shoulder to say to Adam, the eyeliner on the winged angel's face made him look sinister but blazing hot, so hot Adam couldn't touch him for too long without feeling a burn.

Adam pulled his finger out of Kris slowly making the younger man twitch. The glam rocker brought his hand up to his face and spit on his palm, reached down and spread the saliva all over his cock, and had to stand on his tippy toes slightly to line up the tip to Kris' muscle.

Adam reached down and spread Kris wider with his fingers and he held his cock in the other hand. Adam could not believe he was about to do this, all the time he had been fantasizing about feeling Kris around his dick, he never thought he would actually happen. He he slowly pushed the tip of his wet cock in, earning a quiet moan from Kris.

Adam could come right there, he could not believe how tight the winged angel was, and he was barely even inside. Adam slowly pushed forward a little more, three more inches slid into Kris' tight ring of muscle.

Kris turned around gazing into Adam's eyes, "Snap out of it and fuck me," the younger man moaned.

Both of Adam's hand grasped Kris' warm naked thighs and began thrusting lightly at first but began to pick up speed. Soon all nine of his inches were inside and he was pounding Kris hard. Kris' body was being rustled around like a rag doll slamming into the back of the sofa again and again.

"Yeah, thats it," Kris threw his head back with his eyes closed breathing heavy at the insane pleasure coursing through his small body.

Adam's cock was pulsing, he could not believe that he was fucking Kris Allen, his friend, the winner of American fucking Idol. It was a wonder to him how a cute little plaid obsessed southern boy could just turn into a wild risque sexpot of a man laden in eyeliner and wings in a minutes notice.

Kris, with difficulty lifted his leg ladden with a heavy silver platform boot and throw it up over the back of the couch giving Adam more leverage and opening himself up more. Adam stared down at the wings on Kris' back, fuck those suited him, then he looked down at his cock sliding in and out of Kris' hole. Adam shook slightly, this was without a doubt the hottest thing he had ever witnessed. Kris was so opened for him, so willing, so dominant, so bossy, fuck.

"I'm your little slut," Kris moaned as his body continued to rock back and forth, each thrust being engulfed with more and more of Adam's hot throbbing flesh.

"Fuck," Adam groaned, throwing his head back digging his nails deeper into Kris' hips, he was so close. He continued pounding into Kris, hitting his special spot again and again.

Kris turned around, his head over his shoulder to look at Adam. A look of pure pleasure of his face, it took him awhile to open his eyes to glimpse up at the glam rocker.

"Is this what you have always dreamed of?" Kris panted, "fucking me like this?" Kris smirked. "Am I tight enough for you?" Kris quizzed, and without giving Adam time to answer or even really process the words Kris tightened the muscles in his hole holding Adam's cock.

Adam froze and began panting and whining at the sensation. Fuck, he was tight, he could barely move his cock. Kris was holding him still inside of him, this was too much, he couldn't hold himself back much longer.

Kris loosened his muscles around Adam's cock allowing him to continue pounding. The head of Adam's cock was poking at Kris' special spot and he felt as if he were one second away from staining the couch in front of him with every thrust.

"Fuck Kris," Adam panted, his eyebrows drawn together, sweat covering his face.

"Come inside of me, fill me up," Kris moaned continuing to rock with the recurring beat.

Shortly after, Kris' eyebrows drew together to form a tight line and his mouth opened wide in a loud pleasure filled moan as he twitched and felt his orgasm pulse through every inch of his body, his come spurt onto the back of the couch and every muscle in his petite body tightened.

Adam, heard these sounds and felt the tightening of the muscles around his cock. He twitched making beats of sweat flick onto Kris' naked back from his brow. Adam finally let himself go and came hard inside of Kris' tight hole. The orgasm surging through him was the most intense he had ever experienced. He pulled himself out of Kris falling onto the floor into a heap of sweat and bodily fluids. He lay with his eyes closed as he tried to control his breathing. Kris fell beside him curling around Adam and unbuttoned Adam's sweat drenched shirt used for the photo shoot. Fuck, how was he going to explain that. Once Adam's shirt was off and thrown over the couch both men huddled together breathing heavily as they came down from their high.

A few minutes later Adam finally opened his eyes half lidded to find Kris, his chin resting on his chest, staring up at him, his eyeliner was smeared from the sweat but his gorgeous brown eyes penetrated him deeper than he himself had just been penetrated. As Adam looked into his eyes he found himself thinking questions such as, 'What does this make us?', 'What happens now?', 'Is this the only time this will happen?'. Adam wanted to ask Kris and figure all this out but that would have to wait because at that moment there was an incredibly loud and angry knocking on the bolted studio door demanding immediate entry and Adam and Kris were both buck naked lying in a puddle of sweat with each other on the floor, and both had no idea where the fuck their clothes were.


End file.
